fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ash
(Model 32x)}} Ashgrove Whitetail (白尾灰藪 Shirobi Kaiyabu) is a second year student of the Fiore Regal Academy of the Combat Arts, the training center for those who wish to enter the Fiore Royal Military. Known simply as Ash (灰 Kai) because his name is rather elongated; his family is noted to be comprised of almost exclusively warriors within the Military, acting as soldiers of the lower ranks, and having some magical ability. His somewhat impassive, neutral and calm outlook on life is what gives him most of his name, as he is shown to be a mediator of several conflicts that occur quite frequently within the academy. Within the academy, he appears to be known particularly for his academic success. He excels in most, if not all, of the subjects taught at the Academy, and has always alleviated others to try their hardest in order to best him. He appears to take leadership positions among the student body, sometimes acting as a speaker within major gatherings, or being a major volunteer within different aspects of the academy life. Strangely, he partners with Zikimura and Zicoihno; two lazy students of the academy who greatly contrast his own attitudes on life, the latter being the type of opinionated individual that he would normally detest. His foremost weakness within the Academy is in the physical, with many remarking at exactly how he was capable of entering in the first place. Appearance Ash is featured to be a young man who defines himself through his eloquence and composed demeanor. Rarely will he ever be seen angry, and if he is, he'll quickly retort to his calm, composed and cheerful attitude, at school in any case. He stands at a good height of 5'9", and possessing a strikingly lean build, which is quite strange considering his lack of physical fitness. He possesses neck-length black hair which is kept parted at his right, revealing both of his uniquely golden eyes which are framed with a pair of semi-circular spectacles with black frames. Because of his rather refined sense of order and conformity, he is always seen wearing the uniform of the academy when he's taking part in classes. The top consists of a black military jacket with golden shoulder pads and a short red cape while the bottom consists of white dress pants and black shoes. He also wears the golden belt on the jacket, unless it is summer and he believes the temperature is too high. Outside of school hours, Ash is still seen in a very "stiff" attire because of his upbringing. He commonly is seen in a dark dress shirt, short or long-sleeved, with a lighter colored tie, suspenders, brown tie and a pair of dark dress pants, as well as similar shoes to go with the attire. Temporary Gallery AshS4.gif AshS5.png Personality History Synopsis Equipment Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Magical Abilities Trivia *His appearance is based off Jiki from Karneval. *His personality, quirks, likes and dislikes and other related aspects are based off of the author, Me. *My name is not Ashgrove Whitetail. That is simply a name created on the spot to give a reason for my nickname, Ash. *The idea for this was initially inspired from the article, Nowie. However; after the creation of Zikimura and Zicoihno, I decided to tag along. Category:Fiore Royal Military Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Holder-Mage Category:LGBT Character Category:LGBT Characters Category:User-based Character